SM146
* Closed * }} (Japanese: ありがとうアローラ！それぞれの旅立ち！！ Thank You, Alola! Respective Departures!!) is the 146th and final episode of the , and the 1,085th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 3, 2019. Plot At the Pokémon School, informs the others that he will be under Olivia during the vacation. is about to confirm his own plans when enters the classroom flocked by Snowy and, to everyone’s surprise, . takes the opportunity to collect data on Magearna as the class congratulates Lillie on finally reactivating the Mythical Pokémon. Lillie admits was the key. Lillie then pauses momentarily before revealing that she is accompanying her and on a journey to find her father. presses for more details, but Lillie replies that Magearna will guide them. Lillie explains further, following Magearna's reawakening, its Soul Heart absorbed energy from her Z-Ring before projecting a beam of light. Magearna affirms the symbolic act by pointing to a photo of Mohn, causing Gladion and Lillie to realize they might be able to find their father. To everyone's relief, Lillie assures her friends that she will return to Alola once she has found her father. Ash, however, is well aware of his own world travel plans and briefly turns away. Meanwhile at Bewear's den, while enjoying some honey courtesy of , receives a call from HQ. Jessie and continue to eat in an attempt to avoid facing Matori and her , though answers the call. Instead, addresses them and orders the trio return to immediately. Matori steps into view, adding that the trio have kept Giovanni waiting long enough for results. After Giovanni signs off, Jessie and her teammates, not having stolen any Pokémon, become concerned about presenting to HQ. Later, farewells his class as they embark on the long vacation break. Ash and plan to hang after school, though Lillie admits she has a lot to prepare for her upcoming trip. Before she leaves, Mallow requests that she stop by Aina's Kitchen to collect a specially designed recipe for Snowy. Lillie promises to pick it up tomorrow and then continues onto her chauffeured car. Everyone grins and Mallow declares that the plan is working. Team Rocket gets straight into backing up their Alolan HQ. Jessie reminds James that he has to speak to about their departure. James retorts that Mimikyu must know as well, though Jessie brushes him off as she admits that Mimikyu is adaptable. Mareanie soon enters the room, examining the moving boxes out of curiosity. James reluctantly approaches Mareanie with the bad news that they will be returning to HQ. However, Mareanie is thrilled as it imagines more time with her Trainer, and she promptly poisons him out of affection. James clarifies that Mareanie and Mimikyu will actually be remaining with Bewear and . Mareanie fails to understand the news due to her infatuation, making the painful goodbye a much harder task. While returning home, Ash stops by the shore to marvel at the Alolan sunset. Rotom wonders when Ash will inform his friends about his own departure, and he replies that tomorrow will be the day. Unexpectedly Mimikyu attempts to lash with a , though Pikachu evades in time. Pikachu uses to combat an oncoming , before swatting its vengeful opponent out to sea with an . Mimikyu attempts to keep itself above the water, but falls in after seeing its own reflection. Pikachu and Ash retrieve the limp Pokémon from the waves. Mimikyu quickly recovers, however its somber retreat leaves Ash and Rotom suspicious of its uncharacteristic behaviour. Ash offers to get it home, though Mimikyu waves at him as it continues to leave. Another unexpected visitor, , greets Ash and Pikachu. At night, Meowth catches up to the still sulky Mimikyu to talk things over. Mimikyu explains that it saw its own face while attacking Pikachu earlier. Meowth remarks that nothing good comes from hatred and suggests that it might be time for a change of direction. Mimikyu takes the words to heart and instantly wipes away its tears as it prepares for a new future. Later, Stufful, Mareanie and Mimikyu are all sleeping soundly. James whispers his apologies to Mareanie for having to leave her, and he gifts her his Z-Ring as a token of his gratitude. James steps outside where Jessie and the others are waiting to leave. The quartet officially thank Bewear for her hospitality while in Alola. Bewear responds with a large hug, filling Jessie and the others with warmth. Now aboard their balloon, Bewear tosses them high into the air to assist their flight back to Kanto. The next morning, Lillie keeps her promise and arrives at Aina's Kitchen. However, she gets enveloped in a bubble before Kiawe, , and Mallow happily declare that this is a surprise party. The Pokémon happily enjoy the sweet treats on offer while Mallow and the others are waiting for Ash’s arrival. A loud roar alerts them to something outside – none other than Ash, Pikachu and Rotom riding into view atop of Nebby. Ash apologizes for the delay, admitting that he just returned from an adventure through an Ultra Wormhole. He adds they visited a strange world, where they helped an Ultra Beast. Despite Ash's vague explanation, Rotom offers to show everyone the footage. They praise Rotom for always being a huge help, to which Rotom replies that Lusamine said the same thing - as of today, it is an employee of Aether Paradise. Ash informs his friends of his own news – he will be returning to Pallet Town before embarking on another journey towards his ultimate goal, to become a Pokémon Master. Kiawe and the others are taken aback by the surprise confession, though offer their full support. Before long, it is time for Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine to embark on their venture to find Mohn. Their colleagues and friends wish the family well from the departure port. Lillie promises to keep in contact with her classmates, slightly shying away as she says goodbye to Ash. Gladion hopes to battle Ash again someday, with the pair shaking on it. Rotom calls for everyone to gather, and it promptly immortalizes the moment with a group photo. The ship soon leaves port, with Lillie and her family waving their friends farewell from an open deck. Lillie is spurred into action by her memories of Ash. She runs to the back of the ship to shout out to Ash that she is glad to have met him because he helped her overcome her fear of touching Pokémon. Ash thanks her in return, waving off his dear friend. Kukui and Professor Burnet drive Ash and Pikachu down to the airport that evening. Before he boards his flight, Ash asks Kukui to look after his Alola team of Pokémon. Kukui is glad to have the Pokémon join his family, adding that he will bring them to school on occasion. He and Burnet pledge to support Ash, whenever and wherever he is. Burnet is brought to tears as she hugs Ash, with Kukui joining the embrace. Ash and Pikachu promptly board their plane, peering out of the window as it takes off. Ash's friends, wearing their Ultra Guardians outfits, soar into view to deliver a wave goodbye and good luck. As the vacation starts, Sophocles heads off with his cousin, Molayne to Mossdeep City. Kiawe flies off on for his training with Olivia. Later, Lana offers to bring a fish print of for Mallow, as she climbs aboard her father's boat. Mallow returns to Aina’s Kitchen, where she is greeted by her older brother Ulu. He presents her with a bouquet of wild flowers he spotted on his return home. Abe greets Ulu, who affirms that he is returning home for good. , meanwhile, takes an interest in the bouquet and promptly changes into its Sky Form from the Gracidea pollen. Shaymin rushes outside the restaurant, where it is greeted by other Shaymin. Mallow immediately realizes that yet another friend is leaving. With a final nuzzle, Shaymin soars into the sky to join its friends. Back in Bewear's den, Mareanie and Mimikyu are enjoying their time with Bewear and Stufful. Over on Ula'ula Island, Hau, supported by grandpa Hala, takes on Nanu in an Island challenge match. Meanwhile, Guzma is whipping his s into shape with some battle training. Rotom is already making remarkable progress with its research, but its findings are overwhelming and Wicke. Finally, Kukui is by his wife’s side as she lies on a foldout chair. She holds her swelled belly, and Kukui places his hand over hers, indicating that they're expecting a baby. Major events * , receiving an order from to return to the , and , leave their Z-Power Ring with them, say goodbye to and , and return to Kanto. * returns to say goodbye to . * decides to stay and work at Aether Paradise. * leaves Alola along with and to search for Mohn. * Ash returns to Pallet Town, leaving all of his Alolan Pokémon with . * heads to Mossdeep City with Molayne. * leaves for the ocean survey to find with her father. * turns into its by touching Gracidea flowers brought by Ulu, and leaves . * Hau battles Nanu in the Ula'ula Island grand trial, but the end result is left unknown. * Professor Burnet is revealed to be pregnant. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Matori * * Professor Burnet * * * Mohn (photo in a flashback) * Wicke * * Hala * Nanu * Hau * Guzma * Plumeria * s ** Tupp ** Rapp ** Zipp * Molayne * Hobbes * Ulu * Lana's mother * Lana's father * Harper and Sarah * s * Passengers * Citizens Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; stays at 's) * ( ; ; stays at 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; stays at 's) * ( ; stays at 's) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; stays at Bewear's den) * ( ; stays at Bewear's den) * ( ; video hologram) * ( ; Alola Form) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Professor Burnet's) * ( 's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * (Nanu's; Alola Form) * (Hau's) * (Guzma's) * (Plumeria's) * (Tupp's) * (Zipp's) * (Rapp's) * (Ulu's) * ( 's; Alola Form; Pershie; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's; Alola Form) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ; ×3) * ( ) * (×4) Trivia * This is the last episode to air in Japan before the release of Pokémon Sword and Shield. * Unlike the final episodes of the first four series, the phrase Next Time... A New Beginning! is not used; instead, the normal To be continued is replaced with ...and your dreams! This could be a reference to the closing lines of Type: Wild, which are played as the words appear on the screen. ** This is similar to how the final episode of the ended with the phrase And to our own way!. * This episode did not display the opening credits until the start of the ending theme. * This episode has the longest credits sequence of any episode, with the credits being displayed onscreen over a span of approximately two minutes and 30 seconds. * This episode marks the first time Ash didn't bring the Pokémon he caught in a region back to Kanto with him. He instead left them with . * This is the first episode that both Jessie and James release a at the same time since A Poached Ego!, 805 episodes ago. ** This is also the first time a main character has released a Pokémon two episodes in a row. * doesn't recite their in this episode. * This episode marks the first time in the that a character is shown displaying any physical signs of pregnancy. * This episode features the following flashbacks of 's time in Alola: ** Being afraid to touch when tries to get rid of fear of touching in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!. ** Her falling to the ground with Snowy in Getting to Know You!. ** Celebrating after defeating Hobbes's with Ash's Pikachu in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. ** Her hugging her after Ash defeated in 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!. ** Facing in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. ** Her and Ash talking about in Bright Lights, Big Changes!. ** Watching Ash use against in SM144. * This episode was followed by a preview for the new series. Errors * When everyone is saying goodbye to Ash and Pikachu outside the plane, 's horn is colored blue instead of gray. Dub edits In other languages 146 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes storyboarded by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes directed by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Arigatō Alola! Sorezore no Tabidachi!! es:EP1089 fr:SL146 it:SM146 ja:SM編第146話 zh:精靈寶可夢 太陽＆月亮 第146集